War Paints and Beating Hearts
by hartsfriar
Summary: During and Aftermath of Lucaya in Girl Meets Rules.
1. Chapter 1

_**I know this is really short, it was just meant to be a one shot but then I also have a follow up chapter for it which I may post here.**_

* * *

"Damn it Huckleberry, stay still", Maya sighed, holding Lucas' face with her left hand whilst using her right hand to paint "war paint" on his face.

"Well, I'm sorry but the paintbrush is kinda tickling my face", he replied as he scrunched up his nose.

"Don't be such a baby", she laughed. "I'm almost done, just hold still one more second". Lucas watched the concentration on her face, secretly admiring the way he tongue slightly fell from the side of her mouth whilst she tried so hard to perfect the pattern she was painting on his face, thinking that the expression on her face was adorable. He desperately tried to remove these thoughts from his mind but they just grew stronger every second he looked at her. Her face was so close to his, he didn't think they'd ever been this close for this long before, he could feel her breath faintly on his face. He was brought out of his thoughts when she said, "Ok Huckleberry, that's you all finished up", she smiled and looked at him proudly, like she does at a finished piece of work in art class, "Now, you do me."

"You really trust me to paint on your face?", Lucas smirked.

"Yes, Sundance, I do, because you and I both know if you mess up my face I swear I will-", she paused and thought for a second, "well, let's just leave that to the imagination" she smiled, a very devious smile, stepping closer to Lucas. His heart was beating so hard in his chest, he's pretty sure she would be able to hear it if she got any closer to him.

He leaned towards and to the right of maya and picked up a paint brush and the face paints she'd just been using from the table beside her.

Whilst leaning closer to her to pick up the brush and paints, she felt her heart racing too. As he leaned backwards to position himself upright, she felt like everything was in slow motion, his face just missing hers, his breath on her face, the way he smiled at her slightly when he looked at her. It all made her heart race faster and faster. Why? She thought, why could that dumb Huckleberry make her feel like this. She too tried to get these thoughts out of her mind, but they just kept building as he took the paintbrush to her face, him using the brush so delicately on her face, it surprised her how delicate he could be. She watched his eyes dance all over her face, their faces again so close.

When he was done with her "war paint", she instantly turned to the mirror to her right, "Wow, Ranger Rick, not bad", she smiled "Good job". She turned back and realised how close together they still were standing, he noticed it, too. They stood there for a moment just looking at each other.

"Uh- I, um" Lucas stuttered, scratching the back of his neck and taking a little step back, "I better go see if uh, if anybody else needs some help" he laughed slightly nervously and turned and walked out of the door, leaving Maya there, very confused at everything her mind had been taunting her with for the past 15 minutes.


	2. A Continuation of Unkown Feelings

_**Rules did me over so naturally, one chapter wasn't enough and war paints and beating hearts got a follow up chapter.**_

* * *

"So, war paint? Really?" Riley looked across the table at Topanga's to Lucas and Maya where they had met up, with Farkle, after Maya (finally) got out of detention.

"I thought it made us look more powerful", Maya laughed, "see, this is what happens when you're not there, my mind goes wild".

"I can't believe you got Lucas to do it", Riley giggled, diverting her eyes to the boy sitting across from her.

"What can I say? She was very convincing", he defended himself, glancing at the smaller blonde girl to his left.

"Looks like I broke the moral compass", Maya smirked, turning her head and meeting Lucas' eyes. Farkle watched the two of them from across the table, the way they smirked at each other, the way they were sitting fairly close together considering there was a lot of extra room in the booth for them to lean back and be comfortably in their own space. It was just like earlier that day when he watched at how Maya pulled the taller, stronger boy towards her, which he could've easily fought off if he'd wanted too, but he stayed there, lingered and maybe even leaned closer to her. Farkle saw something there, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before Riley saw it too, and he knew it'd hurt her, especially right now, when she's still unsure of her feelings for Lucas, he knew he had to protect her, because he cared for her, so he tried to change the subject.

"So, uh, do you think Mr. Matthews is gonna be fine with us tomorrow? Like, he's not a grudge holder, right?" Farkle asked, speaking a little too quickly, to speed up the subject changing process. At hearing Farkle's words, Maya and Lucas quickly stopped exchanging glances and shot their heads over to look at Farkle. But, before either of them could answer, Riley did the honours.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine", she smiled.

An hour later and they were all parting ways. Farkle left first, he was anxious to leave Riley alone with Lucas and Maya, but he had a curfew, which meant he had to go, leaving Lucas, Maya and Riley sitting in the booth. After about 10 minutes of small talk, Riley looked at her phone and announced that she was leaving.

"Maya, you want me to walk with you?" she asked, before sliding out of the booth and getting up. Maya thought for a second before replying.

"Uh, no I think I'm gonna stay for a few minutes and grab a coffee to go." she answered, smiling.

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow" Riley smiled, giving a little wave and turning and walking out of the door.

Maya turned to Lucas, "You not leaving, Huckleberry?" she asked.

"And miss the opportunity to be a true gentleman by walking you home? I have a little something called southern hospitality-", he paused, moving his hand up to tip his imaginary hat. Maya grabbed his wrist and looked straight into his eyes. Lucas' heart started beating again like it had earlier that day, as did Maya's. These feelings were not going away easily, even thought neither of them knew what these feelings even were. Or that the other was feeling them, too.

"Don't do it, Sundance", she threatened. Secretly, she loved the way he'd go into cowboy mode to play their little game.

Lucas smirked, looking straight back at her, "Ma'am", he half whispered in a low voice that made Maya feel, well, she didn't really know how it made her feel, it was something, but she couldn't identify the feeling, she snapped out of her thoughts and feelings quickly, he was still looking at her, smirking. Maya sighed and slowly loosened her grip on his wrist.

"You're killing me", she said.


End file.
